New Bike!
"New Bike!" is the twenty-fourth episode of Awkward, Octopus. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *Squilliam Fancyson *Bike Store Cashier cameo *SpongeBob SquarePants at end *Patrick Star at end *Sandy Cheeks at end *Eugene H. Krabs at end *Pearl Krabs at end *Gary at end *Fish at end Song *Hey World, I've Got A New Bike Summarized plot During a practice race with Squilliam, Squidward breaks his bike. He must buy a new one in order to beat him back in the competition. Recap Squidward wakes up in the morning and sips some of his tea. The day is almost here for Squidward's bicycle competition this afternoon, where he will beat his arch-rival, Squilliam. He talks to the viewers about the best bicycle in the whole world, which is his bike, and nobody will stop him. He goes out to his garage and gets on his bike. From there, he starts riding it. Then, Squidward sees Squilliam. He said that Squidward's bicycle is the worst bike in the whole world, and his is the best. He then says that he will win the gold metal with the expensive bike. Squidward then challenges Squilliam for a practice race. While they were racing, Squidward crashes his bike into a lamppost and the bike's tires went flat. Squidward cries in horror when he realizes the bike is broken, while Squilliam laughs at him for the worst bike. Squidward, wanted to show off the fancy squid that his is the best bike in the whole Bikini Bottom, dashes to the bike shop as quick as he can. Squidward looks through every bike but then, he finds the coolest and cheapest bike ever, the Lay-down-and-relax-bike 7000, which the person is able to lay down and ride the bike at the same time. Squidward then purchases the bike, and starts singing Hey World, I've Got A New Bike, while riding his new bike to the bicycle competition. During that time, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and all of the other main characters are seen cheering for Squidward in the background for good luck, and also for that all bikes are equal. Trivia *This is the first Awkward, Octopus episode idea since 2012, and also the first co-written by Computer Productions. (Non-Fanon Information) *The moral of the episode is that although some of the bikes are fast and expensive, all of the bikes are equal, no matter the cost. In this episode, Squilliam laughed at Squidward for worstness when Squidward's bike broke down. But even though his new bike is not really better than the fancy squid's bike, Squidward absolutely enjoys his bike because of the features it has. *In a later episode called Picnic Troubles!, while Squidward was talking to Squilliam about why is he here, he reveals that he had won the bicycle competition and had Squilliam came in 2nd Place. *This episode took place before The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie because his new bike is seen in the movie. Gallery New_Bike_Model.png|The Lay-down-and-relax-bike 7000's model. Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Awkward, Octopus episodes